


Finally

by CathyM



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, I don't know, I don't know how to tag this, It's just the plot, M/M, Maybe is a Non!Fic, Maybe it's a scribble, Maybe it's a vignette, but I think it's cute, it's not a fic, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 13:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathyM/pseuds/CathyM
Summary: A general idea of Sirius and Remus getting (back) together, married, and becoming a family for Harry. AU.I am not a writer, so this is not a full fic, it's like the outline of a story, with a small vignette at the end + a fanart illustration.





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> Writing is something I can't do, but I do tons of fanart instead. And I made this Wolfstar+Harry pic, and the story just came to my mind, like it sprang fom the image, and I just needed to write it down. So this is like the plot of a story. But I kinda like it, so I wanted to post it.

Sirius escapes with Buckbeak, goes to Grimmauld Place. Remus quits Hogwarts, has nowhere to go, ends up in Grimmauld Place. Sirius and Remus look after each other. They reconnect. They fall in love with each other again (did they ever stop? did Sirius worry about Remus during the full moon while in Azkaban? did Remus hate himself for not being able to fully hate Sirius? For never forgetting him? For not being able to lose hope?). They tell Harry, he's so happy for them. They get married, secretly, just some friends.

The battle of the Department of Mysteries takes place, but Sirius doesn't fall through the Veil. He's still cleared of his charges, and his marriage with Remus becomes legal. They adopt Harry, who can't live with them, because it's too risky.

After Dumbledore's death, Remus and Sirius beg Harry to go with him in his search for the horcruxes, but he asks them to stay and lead the Order. They try to keep in touch, but it's difficult and dangerous. Sirius and Remus take turns freaking out and comforting one another. They are terribly worried, but they trust Harry even more. They finally get together just before the Battle of Hogwarts. They hug and cry and fight. When Harry's in the forest with the stone, he only sees his parents. They tell him how much they love him, how proud they are of him.

The Battle ends. Voldemort is defeated. There aren't many casualties.

Harry can finally live with Sirius and Remus.

He finally has a loving family.

 

***

One day, Harry is studying for his Auror exam, Remus and Sirius are cooking.

Remus looks at Harry, and his mind goes back to his youth, Hogwarts, the Marauders... "He looks just like James", he says softly to Sirius.

"Yeah, but he's a bookworm like you", Sirius replies with a smirk.

"Like Lily, you mean".

"No," Sirius says, looking straight into Remus' eyes and gently smiling, "I meant like you."

Remus blushes and gets a little teary-eyed. "Thank you," his voice is so small. But after a second, he smiles broadly, "I wish he was as studious as me. However, I have no doubt he's as messy as you are."

"That he is, dear Moony," laughs Sirius. "That he is."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, if someone can help me accurately tag this fic, I'd be most grateful.


End file.
